


Introductions

by ironstark (wickedblack)



Series: Forevermore [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblack/pseuds/ironstark
Summary: A list of characters, because there is going to be many...
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Monica Rambeau, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Clint Barton/Sam Wilson, Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Sif/Thor, Tony Stark/Janet Van Dyne, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Forevermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117631
Kudos: 5





	1. Tony Stark

**_ANTHONY EDWARD STARK_ **

_aka: Tony Stark; Tony Barnes_

Born: May 29th, 1980

Age: 37 (as of 2017)

Gender: Male

Designation: Omega

Citizenship: American-Italian

Marital Status: Married

Occupation: former CEO of Stark Industries

**_Relatives_ **

Howard Stark ( _father; deceased_ )

Maria Stark ( _mother; deceased_ )

May Parker ( _sister)_

Ben Parker ( _brother-in-law)_

Steve Rogers ( _ex-fiancé_ )

Harley Rogers ( _son; with Steve_ )

James Buchanan Barnes ( _husband_ )

RJ Barnes ( _son; with James_ )

Peter Barnes ( _son; with James_ )

Kitty Barnes ( _daughter; with James_ )

Riri Barnes ( _adoptive daughter; with James_ )

Tessa Barnes ( _daughter;_ _with James_ )

Janet Van Dyne ( _ex-girlfriend_ )

Nadia Van Dyne ( _adoptive daughter; with Janet_ )

Thor Odinson ( _ex-boyfriend_ )

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _daughter; with Thor_ )

Rebecca Barnes ( _sister-in-law_ )

**_Timeline of Relationships_ **

Steve Rogers ( _January 1995-February 1998; Engaged in May 1997)_

Janet Van Dyne ( _October 1998-March 1999)_

James Barnes ( _June 1999-September 2011; June 2016-present; Married on June 19th, 2003)_

Thor Odinson ( _September 2013-June 2016)_

**_Timeline of Children_ **

Harley Rogers ( _March 17th, 1998_ )

Nadia Van Dyne ( _January 7th, 1997; Adopted in December 1998_ )

RJ Barnes ( _May 5th, 2000)_

Peter Barnes ( _August 10th, 2001)_

Kitty Barnes ( _April 29th,_ _2008)_

Riri Barnes ( _July 14th,_ _2008; Adopted in December 2010)_

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _December 26th, 2014)_

Tessa Barnes ( _December 25th,_ _2017)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: TONY STARK


	2. James Barnes

**_JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES_ **

_aka: James Barnes; Bucky Barnes_

Born: March 10th, 1979

Age: 38 (as of 2017)

Gender: Male

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Marital Status: Married

Occupation: Former Soldier of the 107th Regiment

Title: Sergeant 

**_Relatives_ **

Geroge Barnes ( _father; deceased_ )

Winnifred Barnes ( _mother; deceased_ )

Rebecca Barnes _(sister)_

Tony Barnes ( _husband_ )

RJ Barnes ( _son; with Tony_ )

Peter Barnes ( _son; with Tony_ )

Kitty Barnes ( _daughter; with Tony_ )

Riri Barnes ( _adoptive daughter; with Tony_ )

Tessa Barnes ( _daughter;_ _with Tony_ )

May Parker ( _sister-in-law)_

Ben Parker ( _brother-in-law)_

Natasha Romanov ( _ex-girlfriend_ )

Harley Rogers ( _stepson_ _)_

Nadia Van Dyne ( _adoptive stepdaughter)_

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _stepdaughter)_

**_Timeline of Relationships_ **

Natasha Romanov ( _September 1995-April 1997)_

Tony Barnes ( _June 1999-September 2011; June 2016-present; Married on June 19th, 2003)_

**_Timeline of Children_ **

RJ Barnes ( _May 5th, 2000)_

Peter Barnes ( _August 10th, 2001)_

Kitty Barnes ( _April 29th,_ _2008)_

Riri Barnes ( _July 14th,_ _2008; Adopted in December 2010)_

Tessa Barnes ( _December 25th,_ _2017)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: BUCKY BARNES


	3. Barnes Children

**_RHODEY JUNIOR BARNES_ **

_aka: RJ Barnes_

Born: May 5th, 2000

Age: 17 (as of 2017)

Gender: Male

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Occupation: High School Student 

**_Relatives_ **

James Barnes _(father)_

Tony Barnes ( _mother_ )

Peter Barnes _(brother)_

Kitty Barnes ( _sister_ )

Riri Barnes ( _adoptive sister_ )

Tessa Barnes ( _sister_ )

Rebecca Barnes ( _paternal aunt)_

May Parker ( _maternal aunt)_

Ben Parker ( _maternal uncle)_

Harley Rogers ( _half-brother)_

Nadia Van Dyne ( _adoptive half-sister_ )

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _half-sister_ )

James Rhodes ( _godfather)_

Pepper Potts ( _godmother)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: RJ BOYLE (EARTH-616)

* * *

**_PETER JAMES BARNES_ **

_aka: Peter Barnes_

Born: August 10th, 2001

Age: 16 (as of 2017)

Gender: Male

Designation: Omega

Citizenship: American

Occupation: High School Student

**_Relatives_ **

James Barnes ( _father_ )

Tony Barnes ( _mother_ )

RJ Barnes ( _brother_ )

Kitty Barnes ( _sister_ )

Riri Barnes ( _adoptive sister_ )

Tessa Barnes ( _sister_ )

Rebecca Barnes ( _paternal aunt)_

May Parker ( _maternal aunt_ )

Ben Parker ( _maternal uncle_ )

Harley Rogers ( _half-brother)_

Nadia Van Dyne ( _adoptive half-sister)_

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _half-sister_ )

Natasha Romanov ( _godmother)_

Steve Rogers ( _godfather)_

Gwen Stacy _(girlfriend)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: PETER PARKER

* * *

**_KATHERINE MARIA BARNES_ **

_aka: Kitty Barnes_

Born: April 29th, 2008

Age: 9 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Omega

Citizenship: American

Occupation: Elementary School Student 

**_Relatives_ **

James Barnes _(father)_

Tony Barnes ( _mother_ )

RJ Barnes ( _brother)_

Peter Barnes _(brother)_

Riri Barnes ( _adoptive sister_ )

Tessa Barnes ( _sister_ )

Rebecca Barnes ( _paternal aunt; godmother)_

May Parker ( _maternal aunt)_

Ben Parker ( _maternal uncle)_

Harley Rogers ( _half-brother)_

Nadia Van Dyne ( _adoptive half-sister_ )

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _half-sister_ )

Bruce Banner ( _godfather)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: KOBIK (EARTH-616)

* * *

**_RHIANNON BARNES_ **

_aka: Rhiannon Williams, Riri Barnes_

Born: July 14th, 2008

Age: 9 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Occupation: Elementary School Student 

**_Relatives_ **

Demetrius Williams ( _father; deceased)_

James Barnes _(adoptive father)_

Ronnie Williams ( _mother; deceased)_

Tony Barnes ( _adoptive_ _mother_ )

RJ Barnes ( _adoptive brother)_

Peter Barnes _(adoptive brother)_

Kitty Barnes ( _adoptive_ _sister_ )

Tessa Barnes ( _adoptive_ _sister_ )

Rebecca Barnes ( _adoptive_ _paternal aunt)_

May Parker ( _adoptive_ _maternal aunt)_

Ben Parker ( _adoptive_ _maternal uncle)_

Harley Rogers ( _adoptive_ half- _brother)_

Nadia Van Dyne ( _adoptive half-sister_ )

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _adoptive_ half- _sister_ )

MARVEL CHARACTER: RIRI WILLIAMS (EARTH-616)

* * *

**_THERESA REBECCA BARNES_ **

_aka: Tessa Barnes_

Born: December 25th, 2017

Age: Newborn (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Unknown

Citizenship: American 

**_Relatives_ **

James Barnes _(father)_

Tony Barnes ( _mother_ )

RJ Barnes ( _brother_ )

Peter Barnes _(brother)_

Kitty Barnes ( _sister_ )

Riri Barnes ( _adoptive sister_ )

Rebecca Barnes ( _paternal aunt)_

May Parker ( _maternal aunt; godmother)_

Ben Parker ( _maternal uncle; godfather)_

Harley Rogers ( _half-brother)_

Nadia Van Dyne ( _adoptive half-sister_ )

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _half-sister_ )

MARVEL CHARACTER: THERESA PARKER (EARTH-616)


	4. Steve Rogers

**_STEVEN GRANT ROGERS_ **

_aka: Steve Rogers_

Born: July 4th, 1980

Age: 37 (as of 2017)

Gender: Male

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Marital Status: Married

Occupation: Former Soldier of the 107th Regiment; Art Teacher

Title: Captain

**_Relatives_ **

Joseph Rogers ( _father; deceased_ )

Sarah Rogers ( _mother; deceased_ )

Tony Barnes ( _ex-fiancé_ )

Harley Rogers ( _son; with Tony_ )

Sharon Rogers ( _wife_ )

Ellie Rogers ( _daughter; with Sharon_ )

Sarah Rogers ( _daughter_ _; with Sharon_ )

Ian Rogers ( _son; with Sharon_ )

Shannon Rogers ( _daughter_ ; _with Sharon_ )

**_Timeline of Relationships_ **

Tony Barnes ( _January 1995-February 1998; Engaged in May 1997)_

Sharon Rogers ( _January 1999-present; Married on November 3rd, 2001)_

**_Timeline of Children_ **

Harley Rogers ( _March 17th, 1998_ )

Ellie Rogers ( _September 23rd, 2000_ )

Sarah Rogers ( _October 5th, 2002)_

Ian Rogers ( _February 21st, 2005)_

Shannon Rogers ( _November 8th, 2007)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: STEVE ROGERS


	5. Sharon Rogers

**_SHARON MARGARET CARTER_ **

_aka: Sharon Rogers_

Born: June 6th, 1982

Age: 35 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Omega

Citizenship: American

Marital Status: Married

Occupation: Law Professor

**_Relatives_ **

Harrison Carter ( _father_ )

Amanda Carter ( _mother_ )

Peggy Carter ( _paternal aunt)_

Steve Rogers ( _husband_ )

Ellie Rogers ( _daughter; with Steve_ )

Sarah Rogers ( _daughter; with Steve_ )

Ian Rogers ( _son; with Steve_ )

Shannon Rogers ( _daughter; with Steve_ )

Harley Rogers ( _stepson)_

**_Timeline of Relationships_ **

Steve Rogers ( _January 1999-present; Married on November 3rd, 2001)_

**_Timeline of Children_ **

Ellie Rogers ( _September 23rd, 2000_ )

Sarah Rogers ( _October 5th, 2002)_

Ian Rogers ( _February 21st, 2005)_

Shannon Rogers ( _November 8th, 2007)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: SHARON CARTER


	6. Rogers Children

**_HARLEY STEVEN ROGERS_ **

_aka: Harley Rogers_

Born: March 17th, 1998

Age: 19 (as of 2017)

Gender: Male

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Occupation: Student at Columbia Unversity (taking online classes at MIT)

**_Relatives_ **

Steve Rogers _(father)_

James Barnes _(stepfather)_

Tony Barnes ( _mother_ )

Sharon Rogers ( _stepmother)_

RJ Barnes ( _half-brother)_

Peter Barnes _(half-brother)_

Kitty Barnes ( _half-sister_ )

Riri Barnes ( _adoptive half-sister_ )

Tessa Barnes ( _half-sister_ )

Ellie Rogers ( _half-sister)_

Sarah Rogers ( _half-sister)_

Ian Rogers ( _half-brother)_

Shannon Rogers ( _half-sister)_

May Parker ( _maternal aunt)_

Ben Parker ( _maternal uncle)_

Nadia Van Dyne ( _adoptive half-sister_ )

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _half-sister_ )

MARVEL CHARACTER: HARLEY KEENER (EARTH-199999)

* * *

**_ELLIE SARAH ROGERS_ **

_aka: Ellie Rogers_

Born: September 25th, 2000

Age: 17 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Omega

Citizenship: American

Occupation: High School Student 

**_Relatives_ **

Steve Rogers _(father)_

Sharon Rogers ( _mother_ )

Sarah Rogers _(sister)_

Ian Rogers ( _brother_ )

Shannon Rogers ( _sister_ )

Harley Rogers ( _half-brother)_

Monica Rambeau _(girlfriend)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: ELLIE ROGERS (EARTH-85826)

* * *

**_SARAH SHARON BARNES_ **

_aka: Sarah Rogers_

Born: October 5th, 2002

Age: 15 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Occupation: High School Student 

**_Relatives_ **

Steve Rogers _(father)_

Sharon Rogers ( _mother_ )

Ellie Rogers _(sister)_

Ian Rogers ( _brother_ )

Shannon Rogers ( _sister_ )

Harley Rogers ( _half-brother)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: SARAH ROGERS (EARTH-9811)

* * *

**_IAN JAMES ROGERS_ **

_aka: Ian Rogers_

Born: February 21st, 2005

Age: 12 (as of 2017)

Gender: Male

Designation: Omega

Citizenship: American

Occupation: Middle School Student 

**_Relatives_ **

Steve Rogers _(father)_

Sharon Rogers ( _mother_ )

Ellie Rogers _(sister)_

Sarah Rogers ( _sister_ )

Shannon Rogers ( _sister_ )

Harley Rogers ( _half-brother)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: IAN ROGERS (EARTH-616)

* * *

**_SHANNON MARGARET ROGERS_ **

_aka: Shannon Rogers_

Born: November 8th, 2007

Age: 10 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Occupation: Elementary School Student 

**_Relatives_ **

Steve Rogers _(father)_

Sharon Rogers ( _mother_ )

Ellie Rogers _(sister)_

Sarah Rogers ( _sister_ )

Ian Rogers ( _brother_ )

Harley Rogers ( _half-brother)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: SHANNON CARTER (EARTH-982)

)


	7. Janet Van Dyne

**_JANET VAN DYNE_ **

_aka: Janet Pym_

Born: May 3rd, 1974

Age: 43 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Marital Status: Divorced

Occupation: TV Show Host

**_Relatives_ **

Vernon Van Dyne ( _father; deceased_ )

Hank Pym ( _ex-husband)_

Henry Pym _(son; with Hank)_

Hope Pym ( _daughter; with Hank)_

Tony Barnes ( _ex-boyfriend_ )

Nadia Van Dyne ( _adoptive daughter)_

**_Timeline of Relationships_ **

Hank Pym (March _1994-January 1997; September 2002-October 2017; Married on June 30th, 1996; Divorced on October 4th, 2017_ )

Tony Barnes ( _January 1995-February 1998; Engaged in May 1997)_

**_Timeline of Children_ **

Henry Pym ( _October 25th, 1995)_

Hope Pym ( _October 25th, 1995)_

Nadia Van Dyne ( _January 7th, 1997; Adopted in December 1998)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: JANET VAN DYNE (EARTH-616)


	8. Pym-Van Dyne Children

**_HENRY PYM JR._ **

_aka: Henry Pym_

Born: October 25th, 1995

Age: 22 (as of 2017)

Gender: Male

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Occupation: Student at MIT 

**_Relatives_ **

Hank Pym _(father)_

Janet Van Dyne ( _mother_ )

Hope Pym _(twin sister)_

Nadia Van Dyne ( _half-sister_ )

MARVEL CHARACTER: HENRY PYM JR. (EARTH-982)

* * *

**_HOPE PYM_ **

Born: October 25th, 1995

Age: 22 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Occupation: Student at MIT

**_Relatives_ **

Hank Pym _(father)_

Janet Van Dyne ( _mother_ )

Henry Pym _(twin brother)_

Nadia Van Dyne ( _half-sister_ )

MARVEL CHARACTER: HOPE PYM (EARTH-982)

* * *

**_NADIA VAN DYNE_ **

_aka: Nadia Pym_

Born: January 7th, 1997

Age: 20 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Occupation: Intern at Stark Industries

**_Relatives_ **

Hank Pym _(father; estranged)_

James Barnes _(adoptive stepfather)_

Maria Trovaya ( _mother; deceased_ )

Janet Van Dyne ( _stepmother)_

Tony Stark ( _adoptive mother)_

Henry Pym ( _half-brother)_

Hope Pym ( _half-sister)_

RJ Barnes _(adoptive half-brother)_

Peter Barnes _(adoptive half-brother)_

Kitty Barnes ( _adoptive half-_ _sister_ )

Riri Barnes ( _adoptive half-sister_ )

Tessa Barnes ( _adoptive half-sister_ )

Rebecca Barnes ( _adoptive_ _paternal aunt)_

May Parker ( _adoptive_ _maternal aunt)_

Ben Parker ( _adoptive_ _maternal uncle)_

Harley Rogers ( _adoptive_ half- _brother)_

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _adoptive_ _half-sister_ )

MARVEL CHARACTER: NADIA VAN DYNE (EARTH-616)


	9. Thor Odinson

**_THOR ODINSON_ **

Born: January 1st, 1970

Age: 47 (as of 2017)

Gender: Male

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: Icelandic

Marital Status: Divorced

Occupation: Fisherman

**_Relatives_ **

Odin Borson ( _father_ )

Freyja Freyrdottir ( _mother; deceased)_

Hela Odinsdottir _(paternal half-sister)_

Loki Laufeyson _(adoptive brother)_

Sif ( _ex-wife)_

Torunn Thorsdottir _(daughter; with Sif)_

Tony Barnes ( _ex-boyfriend_ )

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _daughter; with Tony)_

Heimdall _(former brother-in-law)_

**_Timeline of Relationships_ **

Sif ( _July 1990-March 2010; Married on August 1993; Divorced on March 16th, 2010)_

Tony Barnes ( _September 2013-June 2016_ _)_

**_Timeline of Children_ **

Torunn Thorsdottir ( _June 4th, 1996)_

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _December 26th, 2014)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: THOR ODINSON


	10. Torunn and Brandy Thorsdottir

**_TORUNN THORSDOTTIR_ **

Born: June 4th, 1996

Age: 21 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: Icelandic

Occupation: Unknown 

**_Relatives_ **

Thor Odinson _(father)_

Sif ( _mother_ )

Brandy Thorsdottir ( _half-sister)_

Loki Laufeyson ( _adoptive paternal uncle)_

Hela Odinsdottir ( _paternal aunt)_

Heimdall ( _maternal uncle)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: TORUNN THORSDOTTIR (EARTH-10943)

* * *

**_BRANDY THORSDOTTIR_ **

_aka: Brandy Stark, Brandy Barnes_

Born: December 26th, 2014

Age: 3 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Unknown

Citizenship: American

**_Relatives_ **

Thor Odinson _(father)_

James Barnes _(stepfather)_

Tony Barnes ( _mother_ )

Torunn Thorsdottir ( _half-sister)_

RJ Barnes ( _half-brother)_

Peter Barnes _(half-brother)_

Kitty Barnes ( _half-sister_ )

Riri Barnes ( _adoptive half-sister_ )

Tessa Barnes ( _half-sister_ )

May Parker ( _maternal aunt)_

Ben Parker ( _maternal uncle)_

Harley Rogers ( _half-brother)_

Nadia Van Dyne ( _adoptive half-sister; godmother_ )

May Parker ( _maternal aunt)_

Ben Parker _(maternal uncle)_

Hela Odinsdottir _(paternal aunt)_

Loki Laufeyson ( _paternal uncle_ ; _godfather)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: BRANDY SELBY (EARTH-616)


	11. Potts-Romanov Family

**_VIRGINIA POTTS_ **

_aka: Pepper Potts, Pepper Hogan_

Born: February 15th, 1981

Age: 37 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Beta

Citizenship: American

Marital Status: Widowed

Occupation: CEO of Stark Industries 

**_Relatives_ **

Happy Hogan _(husband; deceased)_

Anthony Hogan _(son; with Happy)_

Maryann Hogan _(daughter; with Happy)_

Natasha Romanov _(girlfriend)_

Morgan Potts _(adoptive daughter)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: PEPPER POTTS (EARTH-616)

* * *

**_NATALIA ALIANOVNA ROMANOVA_ **

_aka: Natasha Romanov_

Born: March 11th, 1982

Age: 35 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Omega

Citizenship: Russian-American

Marital Status: Widowed

Occupation: Self Defense Teacher

**_Relatives_ **

Ivan _(father; estranged)_

Unnamed Russian Man ( _husband; deceased)_

James Barnes _(ex-boyfriend)_

Clint Barton _(ex-boyfriend)_

Maria Hill _(ex-girlfriend)_

Matt Murdock _(ex-fling)_

Bruce Banner _(ex-fling)_

Pepper Potts _(girlfriend)_

Morgan Potts _(adoptive daughter)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: NATASHA ROMANOFF 

* * *

**_MORGAN HOPE POTTS_ **

_aka: Morgan Potts_

Born: August 13th, 2012

Age: 5 (as of 2017)

Gender: Female

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

**_Relatives_ **

Happy Hogan ( _adoptive stepfather; deceased)_

Pepper Potts _(adoptive mother)_

Natasha Romanov ( _adoptive mother_ )

Anthony Hogan _(adoptive half-brother)_

Maryann Hogan ( _adoptive half-_ _sister_ )

MARVEL CHARACTER: MORGAN STARK (EARTH-199999)


	12. Barton-Wilson Family

**_CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON_ **

_aka: Clint Barton; Clint Barton-Wilson_

Born: April 28th, 1973

Age: 44 (as of 2017)

Gender: Male

Designation: Omega

Citizenship: American

Marital Status: Married

Occupation: Former Olympic Athlete; Archery Tutor; Farmer 

**_Relatives_ **

Harold Barton _(father)_

Edith Barton ( _mother_ )

Barney Barton _(brother)_

Bobbi Morse _(ex-wife)_

Francis Barton _(son; with Bobbi)_

Natasha Romanov _(ex-girlfriend)_

Sam Wilson _(husband)_

Cooper Barton-Wilson _(son; with Sam)_

Lila Barton-Wilson _(daughter; with Sam)_

Nathaniel Barton-Wilson _(son; with Sam)_

MARVEL CHARACTER: CLINT BARTON 

* * *

**_SAMUEL THOMAS WILSON_ **

_aka: Sam Wilson; Sam Barton-Wilson_

Born: September 22nd, 1975

Age: 42 (as of 2017)

Gender: Male

Designation: Alpha

Citizenship: American

Marital Status: Married

Occupation: Former Air Force Pararescue Jumper; Farmer

**_Relatives_ **

Paul Wilson _(father; deceased)_

Darlene Wilson ( _mother; deceased_ )

Clint Barton ( _husband)_

Cooper Barton-Wilson ( _son; with Clint_ )

Lila Barton-Wilson ( _daughter; with Clint_ )

Nathaniel Barton-Wilson ( _son; with Clint_ )

Francis Barton ( _stepson_ )

MARVEL CHARACTER: SAM WILSON 


End file.
